


Who puts Captain America on hold?

by ashes0909



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony is Distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: "I bet I could get you off before they come back."





	Who puts Captain America on hold?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cap-ironman Kink Meme Round 1 - http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1755776.html
> 
> Thanks to FestiveFerret for always saying, "yes," when I ask her to read my smut real quick (and countless other things).

 

“Who puts Captain America on hold?” Tony asked, head thrown over the back of the couch so that Steve appeared upside down. He still looked like a triangle of muscle, except the shape was right-side-up and Tony’s eyes were even with his crotch. Not a bad place to be. 

Steve had just come in from a run and Tony could see the outline of his cock through his basketball shorts. It was so close too, he’d only have to lean back a foot or so and his mouth would press against him through the fabric. Steve’s foot was bouncing as he waited and he idly put his hand through Tony’s hair, petting. “Plenty of people make me wait, Tony.”

“Well, that’s absurd. A travesty, really. You’re….” he reached out to poke at Steve’s cock. “You.” 

Steve chuckled and pushed Tony’s hand away. “Tony, I’m on the phone.” 

It wasn’t his fault Steve was so distracting. Tony flipped on the couch, so now his arms rested along the back of the couch, his head on top of them. “No. You’re on hold. That by definition means that you’re  _ waiting  _ to be ‘on the phone’. Come on.” His voice lowered the way he knew made Steve shudder for him. “I bet I could get you off before they come back.” The blush that spread across Steve’s face only spurred Tony on. “You know you can go pretty quickly, when I’ve got you in my mouth.”

The eye-roll Steve gave him in reply lost some of its power when he licked his lips and dropped his gaze to Tony’s mouth, for just the hint of a second. “I’m on hold with the  _ library _ . What would they think if they picked up and--”

Tony reached out, fingers pulling at the drawstring of his pants, and Steve stumbled forward of his own accord. The way his blush deepened was enough for Tony to know that Steve was giving into this; his perfectly polite and well-mannered boyfriend was about to get head while on the phone with the library.

He ran his hands up and down the sides of Steve’s legs, dragging the fabric across Steve’s growing erection. Tony looked up, made sure he had Steve’s attention, before lowering to suck in the head of his cock. Steve’s groan echoed around the penthouse and Tony pulled back enough to wink at him. “Should I stop, Captain?” Tony wanted to hear him say it, now. Wanted him to ask for it, even.

Steve pressed his lips together in reply, jaw clenching before he shook his head. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I don’t want to stop either. Look at you, poking through your shorts all eager.” 

“Tony,” Steve warned, before snapping his jaw shut and looking back at his phone, probably worried that the library hold music heard his voice. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this, I’m all sweaty from my run. And if you’re going to talk so loud they can hear you….”

Tony laughed as he pulled down Steve’s gym shorts. “Oh, I’m sure I can find something to occupy my mouth with.” And he sucked Steve’s cock back into his mouth, licking at his boxer briefs so that his saliva allowed him to start seeing the cock hidden inside. 

Steve moaned, a sound he cut off, biting at his lip. The hand that wasn’t holding the phone, gripped at the back of Tony’s head and Tony knew he wanted this, even if he was trying to stay quiet. Tony pulled at the elastic band, pushing his underwear down and swallowing his cock in one smooth motion. 

“Ahh,” Steve yelped. “Hell, Tony.”

Tony moaned around his cock, loving the earthy taste that clung to the skin from his run. He curled his tongue around Steve’s head, spreading his lips so he could claim as much of Steve as possible.

“Oh! Hello! Yes, this is Steve, yes--” Steve’s hand gripped Tony’s head, as if he was entertaining the thought of pulling Tony away, but another swallow around his cock and the hand started petting again. 

A thrill of satisfaction ran down Tony’s spine and landed in his groin. Fuck, Steve was nodding along to the librarian on the phone, his cock buried deep in Tony’s throat and it was too hot. His own hand went to his pants, unbuckling them enough for him to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking in rhythm with his mouth. 

“That’s correct. The whole--” Tony sucked at the head, twisted a hand around the base, and Steve had to put his hand over the phone to cover his groan. “--the whole series,” he breathed, “that’s right.”

Tony rolled his eyes, he had called the library because Tony had asked him if he’d read the Dune series. Steve really brought this on himself. Tony twisted his hand around Steve’s cock and pulled back when silence greeted the maneuver that usually had Steve whining in pleasure. Above him, Steve’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his lips were tomato red with how hard he was biting them. He looked so hot, trying his hardest not to say a word, not to make a sound, all while nodding along to the librarian like they could see him. And what a sight they’d see.

“Yes, please, if you could reserve-- Argh. That-- Yea sorry, no everything is-- Oh god, so good--” And Tony couldn’t hold back any longer, the feel of his hand on his cock, Steve trying his hardest to hold back, how beautifully he was failing. It was all too much and he spilled over his own palm as he sucked even harder around Steve.

“Tony--” Steve moaned into the line, following Tony over the edge, spilling into his mouth with thick spurts that painted the back of his throat. But all that could be heard after his moan was a series of heavy breaths. When he spoke again, he only sounded out of breath, like he’d have just gone for a run. “No, that was, nevermind. I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon, thank you.”

He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch next to Tony. His blue eyes had narrowed, his cheeks flushed and his smirk looked like he was both exasperated and turned on. A mix Steve seemed to wear a lot around Tony. 

“Was that really necessary?” he blushed, pulling his pants back up around his waist.

Tony smacked his lips together, savoring Steve’s taste before breaking out into a wide grin. “That’s what happens when you put Captain America on hold.” 

Steve shook his head, catapulting over the couch so he could sit next to Tony. “Like I said, plenty of people make me wait, Tony.”

He bumped his shoulder against Steve’s, laughing. “Well, I’m obviously not one of them.”


End file.
